Brotherhood of Emotion
by thehazardsof-love
Summary: A brotherhood of demons that can magnify emotions have caused several deaths around England. Can the gang find a way to stop them before it kills some of their own? {complete}
1. 1

Buffy and her younger sister Dawn Summers walked through the Watchers Council's new hallway to the library. She opened the door and entered the spacious room, Dawn right behind her.

"Buffy, I don't understand why you won't let me do this." Dawn said.

"Because you are too young."

"No I'm not. I'll be eighteen in six months."

"You're still too young. End of conversation."

They approached the tables that were set up at the end of the many rows of bookshelves. Willow sat at the furthest table to the right. She was typing on her laptop. She didn't even notice them come in. Giles sat at the desk in the front of the room and Xander and Robin sat at one of the tables. All three men had books in their hands and around them.

"What's with the books?" Buffy asked whoever might hear her.

"Buffy, Dawn. Glad you could join us. We have quite a bit going on actually." Giles said with a great amount of irritation in his British voice.

"Ok, care to share what those things are?"

"There has been a great many murders in the last week and we have a theory that it may be supernatural oriented."

"How come?" Dawn chimed in. She was now sitting at the same table as Robin and Xander.

"Because the victims all acted extremely out of the ordinary before they died and…" Robin was cut off by Xander.

"Some went psycho and then killed themselves, some just killed themselves, and others…" Xander was then cut off by Robin.

"Had sex 'till they dropped." Both men glared at each other.

"That doesn't automatically make it supernatural. Ok, maybe the last part. I mean people kill other people and themselves all the time."

Finally, Willow spoke up, "Not perfectly happy members of the community. All the victims were either charity workers or some kinda public figure, all in which were married with happy families. It's bizarre. I mean none of these men and women even had so much as a parking ticket. I don't see why they would just lose it like that."

"Well, what have we found out so far? And hey, where's Faith and Kennedy?" Buffy asked looking around.

"They're training the Slayers. We have nothing. Except their backgrounds which I just told you. Oh yeah and how they died." Willow said.

"Ok well fill me in there. Dawn, you better go home awhile. This could take some time."

"Buffy! I can help. I help all the time. Willow tell her I can help."

"No. We don't even know what we're looking for yet and you have homework, but I do however promise you can help when we find out more. Now go home."

"Yes, yes. I love you. Wait you're making me walk?"

"Don't fret Dawnie I'll take you. I'm headed home myself, big job tomorrow. Bye, guys." Xander said wrapping an arm around Dawn's shoulders.

"Bye" Buffy said and Xander and Dawn left. "So now with the info."

"Ok well…" Willow was interrupted by the sound of Faith and Kennedy arguing.

"You did not have to kick that girl so hard." Kennedy said as they came around the corner.

"Of course I did. How the hell else they gonna learn." Faith spat back going over to Robin and kissing his head, Kennedy going over to sit next to Willow. She took her hand.

"Hey babe." Kennedy said and then turned her attention back to Faith. "She is only fifteen. You could have broken something."

"Even if I did she would heal fast anyways." Faith said as she grabbed a donut and sat in the seat Xander had been in just moments earlier.

"Yeah, but you still could have…"

"Ladies can you please stop your bickering we have something serious going on." Giles said sounding more irritated then before.

"Sorry, Giles." Both Slayers said in unison.

"Wait hold up. We found something out about those murders?" Faith said with a donut in her mouth.

"No, but I found out about their backgrounds and I was about to tell Buffy about how they died when you two came in." Willow said.

"I'm sorry, babe." Kennedy said kissing Willow on the cheek. "We didn't mean to interrupt."

"Thank you, so…"

"How many murders have there been?" Buffy asked.

"Nine, three died while in the middle of…um…it."

"That's how I wanna go." Faith interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm right there with you." Kennedy agreed.

"Will you two please shut up?" Buffy said, now irritated. "Keep going, Will."

"Ok, four died after committing violent acts to loved ones, wives, kids etc and then killed themselves. The other two just killed themselves. Both of them were happily married businessmen with two kids a piece."

"Well I am starting to believe the whole "supernatural oriented" deal, but what kind of demon would do stuff like this or for that matter, how? What does he like kill the people and set it up to look like these events?"

"No but he might drive them to that point." Giles said taking off and cleaning his glasses before putting them back on and grabbing another book.

"Huh? Did anyone get that?" Faith asked.

"What do you mean, Giles?" Willow asked closing her laptop and going over next to Giles.

"There are rumors of a family of demons called _Fraternidad de Emocion, _or Brotherhood of Emotion. These three demon brothers magnify their victim's emotion. Rather the emotion they have power over. The one name named Lust has the power over…lust. He can magnify a person's lust and make them so sexual that they will drain their entire life out of them." Giles explained.

"Kinda like that time Riley and Buffy were human batteries for that house. Where they were going at it so much that it almost killed them." Willow said.

"Wow, B. Who knew you had that much stamina?" Faith teased with a grin on her face.

"Anyhow, the other two have the power over gloom and anger." Giles added, the irritation returning to his voice.

"The suicides and the violent acts then suicides." Buffy added.

"Exactly, but how do we stop them." Willow asked.

"Can't we just slice their heads off? I mean hey, me, Buffy, and Faith could so take these guys." Kennedy asked with a huge grin on her face.

"You know I think you need a slaying intervention or something, yo. Red, I think your girlfriend's a tad morbid."

"Oh yeah like you weren't thinking it." Kennedy spat back at Faith.

"Guys, stop. How do we stop it?" Buffy said.

"There is no known way. Wait a minute. It says here that there are three scrolls in existence that hold the answer as to how to kill this Brotherhood. The scrolls are hidden at the ends of three different labyrinths. Each labyrinth is filled with demons who were put there to protect the scrolls from the brothers' acolytes."

"Wait. Acolytes? The psycho three have followers?" Faith said shoving another donut in her mouth.

"Apparently, centuries ago a witch cursed the brothers into three different hell dimensions to keep them apart. Without at least two of them none of their magic will work, although they can still kill normally. They have great strength and are not affected by the weapons of man."

"So no swords and crossbows?" Faith asked.

"That's correct."

"Ok, hold up. I get everything here except how the hell do they infect these people with increased emotion? What is it some kind of spell?" Robin asked stealing the donut from Faith.

"Hey!" She yelped at him and then smacked him in the back of the head.

"I don't think it is any kinda spell. I mean if that was the case then it could be undone. It says in this book that this effect cannot be undone by any kind of magic or supernatural force." Willow answered with an expression of confusion on her face.

"Kinda like when you were Big Bad Willow." Buffy said teasingly.

"Let's not deja that vu, shall we?"

"Yes, please. I think it may be some kind of object or charm that is looked upon or…" Giles was interrupted by Willow.

"Or maybe injected into."

"Huh?" Everyone but Giles and Willow asked.

"Ok my thought is what if the charm or whatever it is, is released into its victim and then once the charm has done its job, it goes back to the demons." Willow said.

"With a soul." Giles added.

"What soul?" Robin asked.

"The victim's. I mean it makes sense. Why else would they go to the trouble? I mean, it would take some work keeping up with the charms. That must be their prize."

"Stealing peoples' souls because they have emotion. Who would have thought?" Kennedy quipped as she reached over and got a donut.

"Clever." Robin said, receiving weird looks from everyone in the room. "And you know demented."

"Yo babe, you're just as morbid as she is." Faith said waving her hand in Kennedy's direction.

"Where are these labyrinths anyway?" Buffy asked, sensing the fact that Kennedy was about to retort.

"It does not say here, but it does however say that it can be sensed and is magically cloaked."

"That means I would be able to sense it. I'll hit the 'net and see if I can find any mystical hotspots in England." Willow said going over to her laptop. "You wanna help me?" She asked Kennedy with a grin.

"How can I resist?" Kennedy said, wiggling her eyebrow. She then kissed Willow and went over to the three other computers that were behind them.

"Ew…gag me now." Faith said getting a glare from both Willow and Kennedy.

"Where do you want us?" Robin asked standing.

"You two may go. As can you Buffy. There is no knowledge of where they might be and it is best not to confront them directly until we have information on how to stop them so go. Be back here by eight o'clock tomorrow morning though, so we can fill you in on any findings."

"Cool. Let's go, sexy." Faith said grabbing Robin's hand and heading toward the exit. "You need a ride, B?"

"Yeah, thanks."

The three of them leave and Giles goes over to a bookshelf on the other side of the library. Willow and Kennedy continue on the computers, they don't notice the brothers teleport in behind some selves. Each hold their arms outstretched and each have a sphere like object in their hands. One says something in Latin and the sphere leaves his hands and goes into Willow. She doesn't notice. Another one of the demons says the same words and his sphere is released and goes into Giles. The third is about to do the same, when his brother stops him and shakes his head.

"Not that Slayer. I want the last guardian of the Hellmouth." The brothers teleported out just as Giles came around the corner.

"I think I have found something. It says here that they can only affect three people at a time and that once you have been infected you will start to feel the affects of it almost instant…"He was interrupted by Willow turning around and kissing Kennedy, very passionately. "…ly"

Kennedy pulled away. "Ah Will, Can you try and refrain from groping me in front of Mr. Giles?"

"Sorry I don't know what came over me." She then kissed Kennedy again. This time her hand noticeably going up Kennedy's shirt.

"Willow!" Kennedy said swatting away the wandering hand. "What's gotten into you?" All three stopped and looked at each other.

****

"Lust." They all said in unison.

"Oh, no. This can't be…" She once again kissed Kennedy, this time trying to unbutton her jeans.

Kennedy once again pulling away, "I think it is safe to say you are under these freaks spell. I think we should get the others back here." Willow tries to touch her breast. "Fast."

"What's the point we're all going to die anyways." Giles said as he slumped into a nearby chair.

"Oh Lord, not you too." Kennedy swatted away another of Willow's advances. "Let me call the others."

She grabbed the phone and began to dial. Giles laid his head down on the table and sobbed. Willow began nibbling at Kennedy's ear. On the line, the phone began to ring and then Andrew picked it up.

"Hello, Summers' residence. This is Andrew speaking."

"Look screw boy put Buffy on the phone."

"Good evening, Madame Kennedy."

"Andrew, I'm not kidding. Put her on. Now!"

"Ok, ok. Geez. You're a pushy woman." His voice faded and Buffy's came on.

"What's up, Ken?"

"Look, Buffy, Willow and Giles have been infected and…" Willow moved downward and began kissing Kennedy's stomach. She unbuttoned her jeans. "Willow! Willow stop. Hey, hey. Stop! Buffy, please you have got to help. Willow's extremely l-l-lusty. Willow stop. Giles is…Willow...very depressed. Just get the others fast."

Willow grabs the receiver and hangs it up. She then pushes Kennedy onto the table. Kennedy tries, but can't resist Willow. She kisses her back. Giles continues to sob with his head down at the opposite table.


	2. 2

About ten minutes later, Buffy, followed by Dawn, Xander, Robin, Faith, and Andrew come into the library. They see Giles standing on his desk about to hang himself and Willow and Kennedy making out on the table. Willow only has her bra and jeans on and Kennedy's jeans are undone. Willow is about to pull them down when they came around the corner.

"Xander, go get Giles down." He and Robin run over to him, just before he is about to step off the desk. "Willow, get off of Kennedy." Buffy commands her.

"God, you two get a room." Faith said.

"Yeah, totally. What's the matter with you? There's a kid in the room." Andrew said covering Dawn's eyes.

"You seriously better get your hand out of my face." Dawn smacked it away.

"Ow."

Willow finally got off of Kennedy and Kennedy got off the table. "I'm so sorry Ken. I didn't mean to…" She reached for her shirt but stopped. She tried to kiss Kennedy again, but was stopped.

"Sorry, babe. I love you, but I have a headache."

"Buffy, we have to fix this. I might like do her right here on the table and…oh, I almost did." She put her shirt on and looked at the table and then at Kennedy who was smiling at her.

"It will be ok, Will, we'll fix it."

"God, you are so hot when you're comforting." She pulled her into another kiss and then went to kissing her neck.

"Buffy, ah, as much fun as having Willow be very dominate is, I think we need to fix this."

"I agree. Giles has rope burns." Xander said as he and Robin lowered Giles into his desk chair.

"This is a freak show." Dawn said sitting down and grabbing a book. "I can research hotspots, but I'm gonna need some help."

"Andrew, Faith, and Robin can help you." Buffy said grabbing the rope from Xander. "So can you Xander. I'm gonna hit the local demon bars and find out where these guys might be. Kennedy maybe you should take Willow home and um…take care of her lustiness." She watched Willow drag her tongue up Kennedy's neck and then kiss her jaw.

"Is she like this when you two are alone?" Xander asked, watching the same thing as Buffy.

Kennedy just glared at him and stopped Willow from unbuttoning her jeans. "I can't do that."

"I don't think she'd mind." Buffy said as Willow tried to shove her hand down Kennedy's pants.

"Well no she wouldn't, but if we go home and do that her life will drain out of her . I don't know about you, but I would like Willow to keep her life. Willow, stop!"

"Crap, you're right. Well then stay here and…" She was cut off by Giles jumping up and grabbing a pen. He tried to stick it through his eye, but Buffy punched him, knocking him out. "Xander come over here and make sure he stays unconscious."

"Hey, B. Why don't I go with you? I mean you could use backup in case these brothers show up." Faith said coming over to Buffy. "Plus, I don't wanna see Brat and Red banging on the table." She gave a quick glance over at them. Willow had her shirt off again and they were making out. "Ew."

"Yeah, ok." Buffy said looking at her best friend. "You guys keep looking for mystical hotspots and Kennedy you keep to what it is you are um…doing there. Let's go." They left quickly.

"So, Will. Having fun?" He asked as he watched his best friend practically giving her girlfriend a lap dance. Willow looked up from what she was doing, but didn't say anything.

"Ok, I'm sorry, Will, it's for your own good." Kennedy lifted Willow up and Willow wrapped her legs around her waist. Kennedy then sat Willow down in the chair and got on top of her.

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." Willow said smiling and then went to unsnap her bra.

"Xander, rope." Xander watched wide-eyed as Willow's bra began to come off her breasts. Kennedy stopped it. "Xander!"

"Oh, yeah, right." He handed Kennedy the rope, still wide-eyed about his best friend's forwardness.

"We haven't done this in awhile." Willow said as Kennedy tied her to the chair. Kennedy looked up at Xander who was smiling at her.

"Shut up." She said blushing a little. She got off of Willow who protested.

"Hey, babe. Wait." She said trying to undo the rope.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but we can't. It could kill you. Literally. Ok, now have you guys found any…"

"Haha. It says here that there are three hotspots that have been all wonky lately. Could be because of the brothers." Dawn said with a huge grin on her face.

"Makes sense. I mean, yeah. Hotspots equal labyrinths. We should find Buffy and Faith and then go check it out." Robin added.

"Ok good. Me and Xander can stay here and you three can go get them." Kennedy said shooting Willow a worried look, receiving a wink. She shook her head and continued. "You should hurry."

"No need." Faith said coming around the corner dragging Buffy behind her. She had a black eye.

"Faith, what happened to your eye?" Robin asked with concern. " And you know, Buffy?"

"I'm fine, babe. She however is infected. She attacked me. Thank god I saw her coming or I'd have been dead." She sat Buffy down in a chair. "Why is Red tied to a chair? Is it some kind of kinky game you two play?"

"No and shut the hell up. We're gonna need more than just ropes to hold her." Kennedy said pointing to Buffy.

"We can use the chains in the training room." Robin said picking Buffy up.

"I'll help." Faith said starting to follow behind Robin.

" Hurry, we located the hotspots so…" She stopped when a swirl of red lights hit her. " What the hell was…" She stopped and went over and kissed Willow, who kissed back.

"Dude, Brat. Like seriously." Faith said a little annoyed by the show.

"Wait a minute." Dawn said going over to them. "I think Willow cast a spell on her."

"Damn it, Red. So not only do we have to find these damn scrolls and defeat these guys, we also have to do it before…"

"Before Willow spontaneously combusts from them doing it like bunnies." Xander said.

"Ok that's it. Xander take Giles in with Buffy and chain him up. Niblet, you and Andrew get directions to these hotspots. We're gonna have to this ourselves."

"Already done, Faith." Andrew said coming over with pieces of paper.

"Good work, Andy. Now we need weapons for these demons that are in the labyrinths and we need…"

"More muscle. I mean come on. Me, you, Andrew, Robin, and Xander are not exactly the strongest team around." Dawn said.

"Look niblet, it's all we got. So get Robin and let's go." Faith commanded as they came around the corner.

"We're here, but what if they escape from the chains?" Xander asked as he watched Willow stick her hand down Kennedy pants, causing Kennedy to scream. Drawing everybody's attention to them.

"Ok now that's just not right." Faith said going over and pulling Kennedy off of Willow.

"Hey!" They both screamed at her. Faith then untied Willow, who immediately began groping Kennedy.

"You two go someplace private. Like Giles' office. Dawn, how long did it take those people to combust during sex?"

"It says in Willow's files that it took like six to ten hours."

"Wow, that's a lot of …I didn't Willow could do that with her tongue." Xander said watching Willow and Kennedy through the doorway to Giles' office. Andrew and Robin were watching too.

"Ok, perverts. Stop watching." Faith closed the door and pushed the men away from it just as they heard Kennedy scream. "Ok now, Robin go tell some of the Slayers to watch Buffy and Giles. Tell them to make sure they stay unconscious. Then, meet us in the car. Hurry, time is important. Everyone's lives depend on it. You guys lets go." Robin hurried toward the Slayer's dorms and the rest hurried toward the lobby and to the car.

They gang soon arrived in front of an abandoned warehouse. They all stepped out of Giles' red convertible.

"Ok, we sure this is the place?" Faith asked looking around for enemies.

"Says here that this is the address to the coordinates from the map." Dawn answered matter-a-factly.

"Great. Now what? I mean how do we find the laber-thingie."

"Well, it seems simple enough to open this kind of portal. I mean I helped Willow with one like it before. It's simple Sumerian."

"Get to it then." Faith commanded.

"Are you sure you have enough power to get us in and out?" Robin said as he stood up from his leaning position on the car.

"One way to find out."

She began the chant and there was a swirl of wind. It spiraled around the group and zapped ahead to the front of the warehouse. It spun some more and then the portal opened. The gang looked at each other. They walked into the portal to be surrounded by brick walls that were covered with vines and dirt. They turned around and the portal disappeared.

"I really hope you can get us out of here, Dawn." Faith said, looking around.

"I think we have bigger problems." Dawn answered.

Everyone turned back around to face the rest of the maze. Standing before them was three very large, scaly demons with fangs.

"What are those?" Andrew asked.

"The labyrinth's demons." Robin answered.

"Oh, goodie."


	3. 3

The first demon lunged at Faith and she defended his attacks with ease. Robin defeated one and Xander and Andrew took on the last. Dawn had already started walking through the maze as the others were finishing off their attackers.

"Dawn, wait up!" Faith demanded, as she began to follow Dawn.

Everyone began to walk after Dawn as well, but before they even reached the first turn of the labyrinth a spiral of white lights appeared. The lights subsided and a man with blue skin appeared.

"Well this is quite a group. A Slayer, the former Key, the son of a former Slayer, and I don't see a purpose for these tiny men. Have you come to stop the brothers?" He laughed. "You are the champions?"

"You know what, pal. We're stronger then we look." Dawn said, feeling the same amount of annoyance with the muscular man as the rest of the group.

"Oh really. I smell human blood on the hands of at least two of you're friends."

"Yes, but they aren't the people that did that anymore. Well, maybe Andrew."

"Hey!" He squealed. "I am reformed."

"Shut up, monkey."

"Look as fun as this verbal ping pong is, blue boy, we really need to find these scrolls, kill the brothers, which will save our friends that are infected. So you can help us or get the hell out of our way. We are running out of time."

The blue man laughed, but waved his arm causing a stone with a piece of paper to appear. "You are not completely worthy, but those you are trying to save however, they are extremely important to the world. So I will help you. They only way to stop the demon of lust is to stab him with a knife of his own flesh. The other two oracles who protect the other labyrinths will have to enlighten you on how to defeat the others."

"Where in the hell can do we find something like that? We really don't have to go to hell, do we?" Xander asked.

"No, tiny man. It is here." He waved his hand and in front of the paper lay a pointed object, very much resembling a stake. It was green and very slick. "Use this the same way you would use it to kill a vampire. If done correctly he will disintegrate in to nothing but a puddle. Beware he is extremely powerful and will probably receive help from his brothers. Good luck." He disappeared the same way he had arrived, in a spiral of white light.

"That guy was seriously giving me the wiggins." Dawn said.

"Right there with you, Dawnie." Xander replied.

Faith walked over to the stone that held the key to saving her friends. She picked up the demon stake and read over the paper. "The scrolls say everything blue man told us."

"What do we do now? I mean the only way to find these guys' lair is to cast a locator spell. Unfortunately, Willow is otherwise occupied." Robin said, going over to stand next to Faith.

"Well, Dawn can open a portal. A locator spell should be a snap." Xander offered.

"No, I was able to open the portal so easily because something was allowing me to. All that was was me being able to read a different language. Even Andrew could have opened the portal."

"Hey, I have more power then just knowing demon languages. I used to summon them. Not that I will ever do that again. Cause I'm…"

"Guys, we don't need a witch." Faith said turning the scroll over. On the back of the paper was coordinates to someplace. "Are these the coordinates to any of the other hotspots?"

Dawn looked down at the paper Faith was holding and then at the papers in her hands. "Nope. It must be the demons lair."

"Does anyone else think that this is just to easy?" Xander asked.

"If it is, that's good. The quicker we figure this mess out, the quicker we save everybody." Faith retorted. " Now niblet, get us out of here."

Dawn chanted again and the portal opened. The gang was now standing back outside the warehouse.

"Let's go. We've got to find the other two weapons." Faith commanded as they got into the SUV. "And we have to hurry."

End note: Sorry it is so short, didn't want this chapter to be to dire. Wanted to save the direness for the next chapter.


	4. 4

"Ok, this should be it. Labyrinth number two." Dawn said, looking up into the woods they were standing at the edge of.

"Are you sure? I mean woods?" Xander asked, also eyeing the tall trees.  
"Look we don't have time to debate. Just open the portal." Faith said, irritation evident in her voice.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Robin asked.

"It's just everyone's right. If they die, it's just us. They're always the ones who figure everything out."

"There not. You can do this. I mean you've lead us before."

"Yeah, into a death trap. It was a lot easier when I didn't have a care in the world, except killing people."

Robin pulled Faith into a hug. "Look, I promise everything is going to be okay."

"You just keep surprising me." She said, looking up into his eyes.

"Faith, Robin it's open. Come on." Xander said as he entered the portal.

They entered too and as they did they were attacked by the three demons. They easily defeated them. They walked ahead and they noticed something. A man was kneeling over a blue women. Faith ran over to the man and kicked him into the walls behind them. She looked down at the oracle, her eyes were closed and her abdomen was covered in blood. She then spun back around and pushed her foot into the guys throat, pinning him to the brick wall. The others ran over as well.

"What did you do to her?" Faith demanded.

"N-n-nothing. I found her that…ah…ow…w-way." He stammered through the sentence due to the force Faith applied to his throat.

"Who are you?"

"Sa-Samuel."

She released him. "What are you doing here?"

"Probably the same thing as you. Trying to kill the brothers."

"Why?" Robin cut in.

He sighed, realizing he wasn't going to able to leave unless he explained his self. "Because when I was young they made my father kill my family. I survived, but just barely. He then killed himself."

"So now you're out for some vengeance?"

"That's correct. I swore I wouldn't rest until they were destroyed."

"Well, that's great and all, but…wait how did you get in here?"

"Learned to chant Sumerian." He answered as Robin helped him up.

"If the oracle's dead how do we get the scroll?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, I already have the scroll."

"Give it to us." Faith said.

"I can't this is my fight."

"Well, buddy. Guess what? Now it's up to us. You can tag along and watch, but that's it. Got it?"

He grinned and reached into his bag and handed her the scroll. "It's not like I have an actual choice."

"There should have been a weapon with it." He also handed her a charm of some kind.

"The scroll says that this charm, when touched by the Gloom, will be burnt to a cinder."

"Great we have one more labyrinth to hit. One more weapon to get."

"Fine, let's go then."

They arrived back at the headquarters to the sounds of Willow screaming.

"What is that?" Samuel asked, worried it was someone in danger.

"That would be one of the ones who are infected." Xander replied.

"Is she hurting herself?"

"No, she got lusted up by Mr. Lusty." Dawn answered before sitting down at the computer.

"Oh, anyways. What is this place? Why are we here?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you ask to many questions?" Faith said. "We're here to get weapons and check on our friends."

"Why did we take that Andrew fellow home?"

"Because we are sure as hell not fighting these brothers with him tagging along and your lucky you are allowed."

He laughed. "You really need to take a pill. You are extremely uptight."

"Only when I have annoying little men asking me a million questions."

"How about I go get weapons and you refrain from beating Samuel down?"

She just nodded as Robin left the room.

"Willow and Kennedy sound ok." Xander said pressing his ear up against the door to Giles' office.

"Xander, can you focus please?"

"Are you ok? You're acted weird. I mean you're motto used to be I'm five by five, no one can touch me. Now you are all well like…Buffy."

"I am not."

"Who's Buffy?" Samuel asked.

"That's it question boy." She lunged at him, but Xander stopped her.

"Like I was saying."

"Fine maybe I have become a little uptight, but I've never had to do this without being psycho. I just need to let off some steam. Dawn, how much time before Red drains?"

"Well, we started looking for the weapons a few hours ago, so a few more. Still not many and looking back at Willow's files, I think Buffy and Giles will combust before they get the chance to kill themselves."

"Great."

Robin entered with many different weapons. "I know you can't stop the brothers with normal weapons, but I'm sure when those books were written they didn't have flamethrowers."

"Good plan. How are Giles and Buffy? Xander and Irish get the hell away from that door. We're leaving."

"There alive, but the other Slayers had to shot Buffy with a trank gun."

"If we manage to save her she is gonna be severely pissed off. Guys, let's go we got a brotherhood to end. Dawn grab the weapons."

"Where exactly are we going?" Samuel asked. Faith just rolled her eyes.

They all walked out of the Council and got into the black SUV. They were headed to stop the Brotherhood of Emotion.

End Note: If you think it drags on please tell me. Sorry it wasn't as dire as I intended.


	5. 5

The third location they arrived at was located outside what appeared to be some sort of brothel. They could hear people screaming, but in a pleasurable way. The place reeked of smoke and the various smells of a demon bar.

"Dawn, are you sure this is the place?" Faith asked, not certain that an ancient location would be in a place like this.

"The coordinates say that…Oops."

"Oops? No don't say oops. Oops bad," Xander said.

"What's wrong, Dawn?" Faith asked, beginning to panic.

"This isn't the right place."

"How do you know?" Samuel asked.

"I was supposed to read the north direction before the south and now we are completely backwards."

"What?!"

"It wasn't my fault, okay? I don't work well under pressure."

"No? Do you work well in pain?"

"Faith, calm down," Robin said sweetly.

"I can't. I just…I'm sorry, Dawn. I didn't mean to freak. It's just how the hell are we suppose to save them now. We're nearly out of time."

"I don't think that will be a problem, Faith." Samuel said.

"Oh and why is that?"

Samuel smacked Faith backward into Robin and Xander, knocking all three to the ground.

"I think you'll find that we are very easy to find."

Suddenly he began to morph in a very tall, fanged beast. Dawn stepped back in disbelief. Faith lifted her head to watch, wiping the blood from her lip. The other two demons appeared when he was finished morphing.

"Hello, brother," one of the one who had just arrived greeted.

"Brothers."

"I told you they wouldn't be able to resist a tortured soul," the one who hadn't spoken yet mocked.

"How many weapons do they have?"

"They have acquired all but your poison, Anger."

"Thank you, Lust. You did well."

"Anything to collect the souls for him."

Faith figured if she stayed down she could get enough information to help them.

"He will be pleased." Gloom stated.

"Yes, he certainly will," Anger laughed.

"We should go to him," Lust suggested, "and see what he wants us to do with these weap…"

He stopped talking and looked down at where his sudden pain was located. He saw a stake sticking straight out of him, a stake that went straight through his heart. His brothers watched in horror as Lust was reduced to a puddle. They turned around and saw Dawn standing behind their brother.

"Hi."

She chuckled nervously and then turned and started to run. Faith decided it was time to get up. She got off of Xander and Robin and ran after the demons. She kicked Anger in the back, bringing him to his knees. Gloom turned around too quickly for Faith to block the kick that landed on the side of her head, sending her into the car. He didn't hesitate for even a second when he went and punched her in the mouth.

Robin finally got up and tried to go to her aid, but was stopped by the other demon, who was now up and lunging at him. He flicked the metal stakes out from his sleeves and slashed Anger with them. He then brought his leg around and kicked him in his head. He wasn't fazed, however. Instead, he grabbed and twisted Robin's leg, causing him to flip onto his back.

"Robin!" Faith yelled as Anger began to pound on Robin's face.

Faith tried to go to Robin's aid, but was stopped by Gloom's fist that knocked her onto her back. He then began kicking her in the stomach and as he brought his foot to her abdomen again, she grabbed it. She stopped it long enough to get up and punch him in the head. He wasn't hurt by the attack, but it still gave Faith ample time to help Robin.

She ran up to Anger and kicked him in the side, flipping him onto his back. Robin outstretched his hand and Faith grabbed him and pulled him to his feet.

"We can't fight these guys."

"Sure we can we just need…"

Gloom, with his claws, slashed Faith diagonally down her back. She hit her knees and then went unconscious. Robin looked for help, but came up empty. Xander had hit his head when Faith had been thrown into them and was bleeding pretty bad. Faith was out and Dawn. She came running up and stopped about 30 feet from Gloom.

"Hey, buddy," Gloom turned around, "catch."

She through the charm and he caught it. He instantaneously burst into and was reduced to a cinder.

"No!" Anger cried, as he went for Dawn. Robin brought his foot up and kicked Anger in the head. He then brought the metal stakes that were up his sleeves to his neck, decapitating him. His body fell limp to the ground as his head rolled away slightly.

Dawn ran over. "I thought you couldn't kill them with the weapons of man."

"I figured that only applied when they were all together."

"Guess you figured right. Do you think everyone back at the Council is okay?"

"I don't know, but I guess there is only one way to find out."

"I'll get Xander."

"I got Faith."

They carried them both back to the car and headed home.

* * *

As Willow came, the sphere left her body and exploded. She squealed as the realization of where they were and what they were doing occurred to her. 

"Kennedy!"

Kennedy stopped her tongue movement and looked up.

"What?"

"Oh, my God." She slightly pushed Kennedy to the side and got off the desk.

"Willow," Kennedy whined as she watched Willow put her clothes back on, "what are you doing? We're not done." She went to take Willow's clothes back off.

"Ken, stop we have to…Reverse the spell I put on you." She raised her hand and the red light that hit Kennedy before left her.

Kennedy looked around. "What's going on?"

"I got infected and cast a spell on you. We've been um…you know whating for like…" She looked at the clock on the wall. "8 hours?!"

"Hmm…wait a minute. Do you think everyone else is okay?"

"I hope so."

"Help," Dawn called as she lowered Xander to a chair. Robin did the same to Faith.

Kennedy and Willow came into the other room and received strange glares from both Robin and Dawn.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"You two seem okay." Dawn asked. "Are you done doin' it?"

"Yes. Now what happened?"

"We went to fight the Brotherhood." Robin said.

"We kicked their ass." Dawn added.

"Oh. So, um…what happened to these two?" Kennedy asked.

"Gloom got Faith and Xander got knocked out."

"Clearly. Let me help." Willow went over and took both their hands. She began to heal them instantly. They soon came to.

Faith first. "Is everybody okay?"

"We're great."

"What about Buffy and Giles?"

"I don't know we just…"

"Let me out of this bloody chains." Giles squealed.

"I have orders to keep you two unconscious. I have to. I'm sorry." The slayer raised the trank gun and was ready to shoot, but Faith stopped her.

"But the man said to…"  
"I know, but they're better now. It's okay. You can go."

"Fine." She left.

"Are you guys alright?" Faith asked as she unchained them.

"Oh, we're excellent. Why were we chained to the wall and why do you have blood on you shirt. Did the Brotherhood attack?"

"Chill, Giles. We crunched the psycho three and everyone is fine."

"Well, that's cause for celebration." He left the room.

"You did this I presume."

"Me, Robin, Dawn, and sorta Xander."

"Nice."

"Yeah."

* * *

The music was loud and everyone was dancing. When the song stopped they all sat down. 

"So why was all the stuff from my desk on the floor?"

"Dunno." Kennedy answered, her voice slightly muffled by her glass.

Buffy grinned at Willow, who was blushing. "Right."

Willow coughed and everyone but Giles laughed.

"Seriously, what happened to my desk?"

* * *

End Note: Well, that's it. Hope you liked it. I know it was kind of a lame battle and I am eternally sorry, but tell me what you think of it anyways. 


End file.
